The New Gennin teams
by xStumpyx
Summary: Sauske's Hokage and married to Hinata?  WTF!  I'm just plain evil ain't I?  MWHAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHA.ha...thehehe...


Notes: This story does not tie in with the manga except the characters are the same. I you get confused deal with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I would be F-ing rich and would not be writing this, so you're really lucky.

Chapter1

Every time" He said, really pissed.

"Calm down" She said to her anger management challenged husband and Hokage.

"No, I will not calm down, every time I send him on a mission he--" He was cut off by his teammate and ex-crush Sakura. "Hokage-sama! He came back!"

"The good news keeps on coming!" The Hokage said now really pissed.

Sakura looked at Hinata as if to say "Did I miss something?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "He's been like this ever since I dragged him to Ihiraku Ramen he's been convinced I was trying to steal your husband." Hinata said with a smirk.

"For the love of God Sauske, let it go. It was a crush. Just like what I had with you. Hinata likes ramen just as much as Naruto does anyway. That doesn't mean she loves him as more than a friend, God." Sakura said with the venom after years of comical anger.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto said as he walked in wearing his new outfit. A black shirt with the symbol the same as the one on his headband on it, an orange jacket, that was unzipped and ripped here and there, and blue sweatpants.

Naruto! I said not to leave on any A-rank missions now that you have a pregnant wife!"

"Never stopped you" he said with a sigh. Hinata and Sakura were both pregnant.

"Naruto you need training with kids. You are now a Jonin in charge of a three-man team of genin."

Naruto was just about to yell when Shikimaru walked in. "Hokage-sama, I found a group good for Naruto…" Naruto said "Let me guess a bunch of losers with the lowest scores in the class?" Shikimaru said "The kid with the lowest scores who is so smart he actually sleeps during class, a girl with the crazy ability to perform a jutsu by seeing the signs, and a kid with such great aim with shurikin that he can hit a target 50 meters away while barley trying."

Naruto gave in and went to see his group of kids.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now what was it about Neji?" Hinata said. "When I send him on a mission to protect someone the person he is sent to protect always gets hurt because Neji is so concerned with his Goddanmed sense of pride he can't accept a suggestion even when the person he is supposed to protect knows the area like the back of his freakin' hand!"

Hinata decided to make a suggestion, "Why don't we give Neji a team too?" Hinata asked. "He needs to worry about his team more than his pride on missions so he might be more inclined to take advice." "Fine" Sauske said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat looking at the kids he was supposed to take under his wing. He learned their names. The sleepy genius said "My name is Ca-a-a-meron Stump, and my dream is to become the caption of the ANBU black ops." (He said Cameron while yawning) He was in a white sleeveless shirt with the symbol of Konoha symbol on the front, his headband where it belonged, and blue jeans. The girl said, "My name is Mckenzie Shiply and my goal is to marry Cameron and become Hokage." she said without shame. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt with the word TOUGH across the front in big letters, and blue jeans just like her future husband. The next kid said "My name is Mat Goinss and goal is to become a Jonin and retire when my kids can support my wife and I." Every kid had long hair. Cameron and Mackenzie had blonde hair while matt had dark hair. Matt and Mackenzie had their headbands on their head also. Shikimaru was right, they would make a good team.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fanfic. Go ahead and flame, but try not to be assholes. Mckenzie, Mat and Cameron are me, Cameron, my girlfriend, Mckenzie and my friend, Mat. Rated T for language and violence later. If you review, try to give me ideas for 6 more kids (I'm trying to get another rookie 9 thing going) also, tell me who should be the last Jonin n charge (No Sauske, Sakura, or Hinata). vote

Shino-

Kiba-

Choji-

Ino-

Temari-

My next Chapter might take a while. My word processor blows.

Park yourself in front of a world of choices in alternative vehicles.

Visit the Yahoo! Auto Green Center.


End file.
